Gills and Stitches
by SexyNaughtyBitchy
Summary: After talking to Lagoona in the poolroom at Monster High, Frankie developes an undying passion for the beautiful Sea Princess. With Gil and other obstacles in the way, will they ever get to be together?
1. Truths and Scares

**This is a bit of a alternate conversation that Frankie and Lagoona have, after the Fearleading Tryouts. The conversation leads to alternate events and relationships.**

**Episode:**_** Monster High - Fearleading Tryouts**_

* * *

**Frankie Stein**

My detached foot lands in Ghoulia's pink drink, splashing it all over Cleo de Nile's makeup-caked face.

Cleo exhales in deeply, and I flinch back. _Oh, no!_ She lets out a high-pitched scream, making glass all around us shatter. Clawdeen holds her ears, her eyes shut tightly.

I don't know what to do, so I run away after reattaching my foot. Bursting through the two turquoise doors, to the locker room, I am crying, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I keep running, choking on my sobs. Once I hit a room with a pool, I shut the doors behind me. I run over to the edge of the pool, then drop to my stitched knees. I let out my tears, ashamed of myself, of my body.

Behind me, I hear a small splash. "Poor dear." an awfully sweet voice whispers. This makes me turn around. I see a very gorgeous _monster_, if you'd even call the ghoul this. She has blonde hair with very light blue highlights. I can also see hints of silver in her curly hair. Her pale blue scales are her skin, and she has light purple freckles. Her hands are webbed, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of green. She is one of the prettiest ghouls I've seen in Monster High.

"You're new?" the teenage girl asks, holding up a green tissue.

"You. . . know. . . idea. . . hard it is!" I cry, obviously skipping a few words. I take the tissue from her hand.

"Aw, it'll get better!" she promises, and I figure that she is Australian. Her beautiful accent isn't easy to miss. "I'm Lagoona; an exchange student from Down Under. Down Under the sea." Lagoona giggles.

"I know what it's like to be the new fish in the sea." she continues.

"I put in every spark of energy I had, but I totally fell apart. . . I wish I could take back this whole week and start over. I try so hard!" I cry.

"Maybe that's your problem, dear." Lagoona points out, and I widen my eyes at her, taking this into context. "Could it be trying _too _hard? That's what's messing you up. Don't drongo, be natural! Be yourself, and you'll be spot-on."

"Yeah!" I agree, giving her the thumbs up. Good advice. _Really_ good advice.

Lagoona retreats back, down to the bottom of the pool. I can't help but watch her swim around for a few moments. She is so beautiful and graceful as she strokes around the pool.

She shoots another quick glance in my direction, noticing that I'm still her.

"Anything else I can help you with, dear?" Lagoona asks, poking just her head out of the water.

"Well, uh. . . No, thanks." I stutter.

"I'll help you out with anything, okay? I spend most of my time in this pool, so anything you need, come on here!" Lagoona says cheerily, giving me a warm smile.

"Okay, thanks." I say, beginning to leave.

"Oh, wait, dear!" Lagoona calls for me, and this makes my heart(or the sewn remains of it) warm.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to her.

"I didn't get your name." she says, looking at me eagerly.

"St-Stein. Frankie Stein." I tell her, my voice cracking a little.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Frankie Stein. See you around!" Lagoona exclaims, then her head disappears underwater. I smile, then leave the poolroom.

I go straight to my locker, thinking about the advice Lagoona gave me. Good advice. Really good advice. If only I choose to use it. . .

I open my locker, and the magazine telling me to not be myself, but be my dream-self.

I suddenly imagine myself singing '_Friday I'll Be Over U_', at the Dawn of the Dance, and being famous. All types of monsters cheer me on as I rock out. It's amazing! It's remarkable! It's what I want to be. . .

_Over the next day, events of excitement and terror occurred. First, I was taken to Cleo, and was interviewed by her. She asked about my boyfriend, so I grabbed the nearest good-looking guy; Deuce._

_Not too long later, I was shocked to find out that Deuce is Cleo's boyfriend. Yikes!_

_I ran to Lagoona, knowing that I messed up. This time, she ignored me, and I wished that I had taken her advice. When Lagoona turned away from me, it felt like she ripped out my stitched heart. I had never felt so dead in my entire life._

_To make it up to everyone I had hurt, I hired Justin Biter to sing for Cleo. That made everyone forgive me. Lagoona and Cleo, most importantly. Cleo, because she is the worst person to have for an enemy. Lagoona, because I. . . I think that it's important to be friends with her. I don't know how to explain it, but she is just. . . special._

_That night, when Justin performed, only one thing hurt me. That was seeing another student, Gil, hold Lagoona as they danced. His scaly hands slipped onto Lagoona's butt more than once. She deserves better than him. Way better. They are currently dating, and it's a matter of time before I snap. I liked it way better when Lagoona was single. . . When she was untouched by the rough, uncaring hands of a male._

Right now, all of this runs through mind as Lagoona and Clawdeen talk about the dance. Lagoona, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and I are all having a sleepover at my house, and things are starting to get personal.

"How many times have you kissed him?" Clawdeen asks Lagoona, and this makes the beautiful girl blush.

"A few times." Lagoona admits. I try to keep from groaning.

"Is he a good kisser?" Draculaura speaks, leaning eagerly into our circle on the floor.

"I've never kissed anyone else, but I guess so. When we kiss, he always holds my waist. It makes me feel odd." Lagoona answers.

This makes me so angry! What else does he try to get away with? I don't ask Lagoona this, because I know that it will make her uncomfortable. I'm sure Clawdeen or Draculaura will ask her soon enough, though.

"Frankie, dear, why are you so silent?" Lagoona asks, and this snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I-I'm just daydreaming." I admit.

"About who?" Clawdeen asks, leaning closer to me. In the circle we're in, I sit in between Clawdeen and Draculaura. I wish I were sitting closer to Lagoona, but she's less than few feet away.

"I was just daydreaming about. . . zombies." it's the only think that comes into my brainless mind.

"Any zombie in particular?" it's Lagoona who now asks, seeming happy that the attention isn't on her anymore.

"Nope." I answer, giving her a small smile.

"Well, it's starting to get late, we should change into our sleep-dead clothes." Draculaura yawns, getting up. She and Clawdeen grab their bags. "Clawdeen and I will change in the bathroom."

It makes sense for them to go into the bathroom. Even though we all have different styles, someone's clothes are sure to go missing, and someone will be getting the blame.

Clawdeen and Draculaura escort themselves to my bathroom.

Lagoona grabs her turquoise bag with her silver initials on it. She moves over to the other side of the room, and begins to change. I find myself watching her take off her pink fish-scaled top, revealing her beautiful back scales.

She turns in my direction, and this makes me quickly grab my sleep-dead clothes. I start to take off my top. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Lagoona still stares at me, and this makes me blush.

It's not until my skirt is off when Lagoona turns back to her clothes. She quickly changes into them, as do I with my own sleep-dead clothes.

I am wearing a white tank top with a blue lightening bolt on my chest. My pants are black and white, and they are decorated with plaid at the waist and bottom of my pants. I pull my hair back into a ponytail.

Just as Lagoona and I are finished changing, Draculaura and Clawdeen walk in, looking really fabulous.

Clawdeen wears a white ripped top with leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim. She also has adorable slippers on, cat ears poking at the top of them. Her hair is down, straightened with purple streaks.

Draculaura wears a pink blouse with polka-dots and matching pants. Her slippers are pink, topped off with bat wings on the side.

Neither Clawdeen or Draculaura's night-look outshines Lagoona's. For bed, she wears a white fish scale pajama top. The top is very tight on Lagoona. Her pajama bottoms are the same design as her top, but it's blue. Lagoona's hair is in a loose ponytail, and her eyes are as radiant as ever. I wonder if they're always like this before she goes to bed.

"So how about a game of truth or scare, monsters?" Clawdeen purrs. I'm sure that she and Draculaura concocted this plan together in my bathroom.

"Sure!" Lagoona says cheerily, and I nod with enthusiasm.

We all return to our circle on the floor, but this time I'm in between Clawdeen and Lagoona. Lagoona is so close to me that our knees touch, and this makes the fabric of my skin crawl with joy. Her ticklish skin is just as comforting as a battery recharge.

"I'll go first!" Draculaura volunteers. "Frankie, truth or scare?"

Either is just as dangerous as the other. It takes me a few moments before answering with, "Scare."

Clawdeen gives Draculaura an innocently guilty look, smirking at her. Draculaura laughs before saying, "I scare you to. . . tell Deuce that you're in love with him."

"No way! Cleo would attack me!" I exclaim.

"She would not! She would just. . . re-kill you." Draculaura jokes. "No, I'm just joking, Frankie. Your real scare is to try to go a split."

That scare isn't way easy, but I manage to do it while keeping all my body parts attached. Lagoona applauds me, exclaiming, "Amazing, dear!"

This makes me blush, and then I realize that it's my turn.

"Clawdeen, truth or scare?" I ask her, and she quickly answers with truth. "Is it true that you've flirted with every guy in Monster High?"

Clawdeen nods with pride. She is known for her immense flirting and teasing. Clawdeen might be one of the most boy-crazed monsters in school, and that's what makes her so much fun to hang out with.

"Have you ever done more than kiss someone?" Draculaura asks, making the game take the interesting turn.

"It's my turn, not yours." Clawdeen answers, winking.

The game continues, growing more and more risky and interesting. It's not until Clawdeen gives Lagoona the most risky scare of the game.

"What?" Lagoona asks, not believing the rawness of the scare. This scare makes me grow eager of who Lagoona is going to choose, and how she is going to do it.

"I said, I scare you to kiss anyone of the monsters in this room." Clawdeen repeats, lifting an eyebrow. We all know how innocent Lagoona is, but it would be nice to see her rebel against the innocence, for once.

"Anyone?" Lagoona asks, and Clawdeen nods.

Lagoona looks around the small group of monsters, surveying us. Her eyes loom on Draculaura, and this makes the bolts in my head ecstatic with anger. _Why doesn't she choose me?_ Wait. . . Did I really just think that?

Lagoona's green eyes suddenly look at me, then she leans forward. She's about to kiss me! She's about to kiss _me_!

I keep my body especially still, making no movement forward, though I really want to meet her halfway.

When Lagoona kisses me, it feels as if my whole body is alive. Sparks shoot between our lips, then explode when her tongue reaches mine. Holy death. . . She's an amazing kisser. She makes my whole body warm with lust.

Suddenly, the kiss breaks as she backs away.

"How was that for a kiss?" she asks, giggling a little. Her accent is so delightful!

"That was impressive. I didn't think you'd do it." Clawdeen is pleased. She isn't the only one.

The rest of the game continues, and I even scare to dare Clawdeen to kiss Draculaura. She does it almost too eagerly, though the kiss doesn't last long. Kissing soon transforms into more when Draculaura dares Clawdeen to caress my breasts.

Clawdeen also does this eagerly, though I don't really enjoy it. I mean, Clawdeen is amazing, but I liked Lagoona's kiss more. She's so much purer than Clawdeen.

Once Clawdeen is done fondling my breasts, we are all tired and sleep-deprived.

The bed arrangements are simple. Since I have only one monster-sized coffin, Lagoona and I share it. Clawdeen and Draculaura sleep in their death bags on the floor. Neither of them are upset about it, so it's all good.

Lagoona snuggles under my thin sheets, and since they are fairly small, we have to get close together. My dad always fails to get me the right size of things. That's why most of my skirts are so short and well-fit. Some people may say it's because I'm a whorling, but I'm actually the complete opposite.

"You still awake, dear?" Lagoona whispers, instantly making my body warm.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I mutter back, hoping that Clawdeen and Draculaura aren't listening. I'm sure they are too busy texting or something, though. Plus, my bed is hoisted above the floor.

"I just wanted to ask you if that kiss made you uncomfortable. If so, I'm really sorry!" Lagoona exclaims.

"Oh, no, it was fine." I sincerely say. It was more than fine. It was amazing. I can't explain that much, though. Lagoona isn't. . . _Am I?_ I don't even know myself.

"That's good to know." Lagoona says quietly, then turns. Her back is now facing my face, and I smell the fragrance of her ocean breeze body spray. I inhale deeply, taking the delightful smell in.

I then turn to the other side of the bed, so both of our back's are facing the other's.

I hear chatter coming from the floor, and know that it will be a while before Clawdeen and Draculaura go to sleep. Their conversation transitions from boys to. . . more boys. They are _so _obsessed! What's so special about guys? They aren't committed, they are rude, and they smell weird. Clawdeen seems to be obsessed with these terrible features.

Is this why I'm not that attracted to boys? Is this why I was trying so hard to find a boyfriend? If I don't like boys, then I must like. . . I can't. No. Even in a world where there are monsters, I wouldn't be accepted. But, this would explain my special liking towards Lagoona. She'd never like me back, though. She's in love with Gil! A grumbling noise ripples at my throat.

"Are you all right?" Lagoona asks, and I can hear her turn back towards my direction.

I turn around, too, and face her worried eyes. Wow, they are beautiful.

Why can't I tell her how I feel? I want her to know, so I don't have this kept in my bottled-up in my chest. Can I tell someone else? Clawdeen seems fond of lesbianism. She would understand. . . Maybe. I can't find the hardness in my sewn heart to tell Lagoona. . . yet.

"I'm fine." I answer, smiling.

"Good." Lagoona says. "You know, I'm not that tired."

"Me either." I admit, even though I kinda am. I need to recharge the bolts fixed into my neck, but I'll stay up hours longer with Lagoona. It's the friendly thing to do.

"I need some water." Lagoona says.

"Of course!" I say, grabbing the lever at the side of my coffin. I crank it, and it brings us to the floor.

"Where are you two going?" Draculaura asks, and we hop out of my coffin.

"Water." Lagoona answers, and Draculaura nods in understandment.

I bring my friend to the kitchen, and take out a bottle of water for her. She leans against the kitchen counter, opening the water bottle. After taking a huge gulp from it, Lagoona says, "You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you!" I beam, looking around at the workroom-like kitchen. Honestly, my whole house looks like a laboratory. Dad likes it this way. I guess I do, too.

Lagoona hops up on the kitchen counter, gulping down another swallow from the bottle.

She has no idea how beautiful she is. She makes me want to just let everything go. She makes me want to stand in front of her, kiss her, and make sweet love to her. Lagoona is much better than that, though. I'm sure she wouldn't do that stuff until marriage. Let's hope she's waiting. The thought of Gil carelessly thrusting into her makes me want to gag.

"How are your parents?" Lagoona asks, snapping me out of the horrible thought.

"They're good." I answer, thankful that she's making conversation. "How are you and Gil?"

"We're pretty good." she says. "We got into a little argument, but I think it's settled now."

"An argument? 'Bout what?" I ask, eager to hear what dumb thing Gil did this time.

"Well, erm. . . It doesn't matter. We're good now." Lagoona says, hoping down from the counter. She's purposely avoiding my questioning gaze. I have to know what this is about.

I grab her scaly hand, squeezing it. "Tell me." I beg, and this makes her other hand drop the empty water bottle.

"Frankie, darling, I'm fine. Trust me." Lagoona promises, bending over to get the bottle.

"Tell me now!" I demand, wanting to know.

Lagoona sighs. Out of the blue, she starts crying into my chest. I wrap my arms around her skinny body, holding her tightly.

"Lagoona, what's wrong?" I ask, growing worried. I'm scared to find out what's wrong, but I'm dying to know.

"Gil. . . H-He. . . wanted to. . . do some things with me. Very inappropriate things." Lagoona murmurs, trying to contain her sobs. We don't need Clawdeen or Draculaura bursting in here.

He tried to take her virginity! The nerve of that ugly monster!

"What happened after that?" I prompt her. Did she accept?

"I told him that we should wait. . . I mean, I've never had. . . sex before. Gil got so angry! H-He was about to hit me." Lagoona explodes in tears.

"Sh, sh!" I try to quite her. "It'll be all right. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Oh, Frankie, you're far too sweet. Thank you." Lagoona murmurs, looking at me with sincere eyes.

"You're welcome. Why don't you just dump Gil?" I ask. What is keeping her with the river monster?

"I guess I'm just scared to be alone." she sighs. Her accent is more precise when she says 'scared'.

I grab her hands, holding them tight. "Lagoona, you'll never be alone. You will always have me." I assure her, smiling.

Her tear-stained eyes look grateful an hopeful. I stare into them, wondering what she thinks about my different colored eyes. One of them is blue and the other is green. I saw them as a sort of blessing.

"I love you." it slips out of my mouth like my body parts would slip off. Suddenly and without warning.

Lagoona smiles warmly, surprising me. I thought she would be disgusted! "I love you, too, dear." she tells me.

We are so close to each other. Physically and emotionally. Her face is centimeters away from mine, and I take advantage of it. My lips caress hers. At first, she doesn't kiss back, but before I pull away, her lips move against mine. This keeps me from pulling away.

Her lips are so smooth and comforting. This kiss is much more powerful than the one during truth or scare. This kiss isn't forced.

A tingling sensation rumbles through my body, and it stops at my most private area. This makes me take a deep breathe, breaking the kiss. Lagoona breathes in, too.

We stare at each other in shock.

"Lagoona. . ." I trail off, not knowing what to say. I just kissed her. . . and she kissed back!

"Frankie. . ." she says innocently.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got the best of me. . ." I exclaim, trailing off.

"Um, it's. . . it's all right, dear. Let's go back to bed, I'm tired now." Lagoona says, and I wonder if she is now rejecting me.

"Oh. . . okay." I put on a fake smile, and we go back to my room. When we walk in, Clawdeen and Draculaura eye us suspiciously, then turn back to their cellphones.

Lagoona gets into my coffin. I climb in after her, then crank the lever to make the bed go up. I glance at the clock on my wall. It's almost midnight!

I turn away from Lagoona, but she is already facing the other way. Our backs' face each other, and I lightly sigh. What have I done?

I try to go to sleep, but I can't. Not with this guilt on my mind.

I suddenly feel a hand slip over my waist, and I look down to see pale blue scales.

"Lagoona?" I whisper.

"Sh." she hushes me. "Can I hold you, love?"

The way she says this makes my body warm. It feels like my bolts are electrocuting me with the most powerful voltage.

I turn in her direction, seeing her gorgeous green eyes.

"We can hold each other." I offer, and she nods.

She puts her hand over my waist; I put my hand around hers. I begin to rub the lower part of her back, and this makes Lagoona bite her bottom lip. She begins to stroke the small of my back, too, and I realize why she is holding her tongue. It's extremely hard not to moan without your teeth digging into your bottom lip.

Lagoona smiles sweetly at me. I smile back.

I have to ask her something. Something important. It comes out of my mouth smoothly, "Do you want to be with me?"

Lagoona considers this question. I would be very hurt if she declines, but I needed to get it off of my chest. Lagoona should be at the palm of my gentle hands, not Gil's scaly brutes.

"I'm scared." Lagoona answers.

"Don't be." I murmur.

Lagoona stays silent for a few more seconds, then scoots her body closer to mine. I meet her halfway, and our breasts are pressed together. This does me in, and I let out a soft moan.

"Sh!" Lagoona hisses. "Clawdeen and Draculaura." she reminds me, and I bite into my bottom lip, hard.

It draws blood from my dead body. Before I can lick it away, Lagoona leans it to do it for me. She gently licks away my blood, then licks her lips.

"Thank you." I whisper.

She nods.

I long for more of her touch, so I innocently bring my hand to her breast. I cup it, through her dead-tired clothes. Lagoona's eyes droop pleasurably. This makes my entire body shoot with electricity. My most private area longs for her touch.

"Lagoona. . . Is this all right?" I ask her, bringing my hand up her shirt. I dig under her bra, actually touching her firm breast.

"Yes." Lagoona answers quietly.

I feel her hand trail to my body, playing with my womanhood through my thin sleep-dead pants.

"You're so wet." Lagoona observes. Before I can figure out what to say, she mutters, "And I need water."

My eyes widen at her. Thinking about Lagoona going down on me makes my body tingle. Is she serious? Is this all just a dream? Lagoona is far too innocent to be doing this stuff with me!

"May I?" her Australian accent whispers.

I nod briefly and eagerly. She gives me a small smile, then slithers down the bed.

When she gets to my knees, she splits my legs apart. She then pulls off my striped pants and lace panties. Lagoona neatly sets them beside our bodies, then gives her full attention to my wet folds.

Her head leans toward my body, then I feel her slippery tongue lick my nub. She then makes soft strokes on my love button, making me take handfuls of my sheets. I'm biting my lip hard, though it seems impossible not to moan. Lagoona dips her tongue into my opening, and this almost does me in. I let a soft squeak, begging for more. Lagoona smiles up at me, murmuring, "You taste good."

I blush at her kind comment.

Lagoona continues to give attention to my wet opening. It's not until five minutes later when my body shakes uncontrollably. My orgasm electrocutes through my body, and I try to contain it. It doesn't work. _At all._

My Australian beauty swallows all my voltage up, making her body tingle.

"You're amazing." I mutter. Lagoona makes her way back up to her spot in my coffin. I pull my panties and pants back up, damping them with my leftover juices.

"No, you are." Lagoona smiles.

"I want to taste you." I say. I honestly do. Lagoona probably has the sweetest tasting juices in the world.

Lagoona frowns, "I'm kind of. . . scaly down there. I'm quite insecure about it."

"Insecure? Lagoona, you are the most gorgeous monster in Monster High! You're perfect." I exclaim. It's very true. Cleo de Nile is too. . . unnatural to be beautiful. I mean, every girl in Monster High wears layers of makeup, but Cleo wears the most. Clawdeen is quite beautiful, but her flirty personality isn't something I'd look for. Same with Draculaura.

"You really think so?" Lagoona asks, looking hopeful.

"I know so." I smile, and this makes Lagoona blush.

"How about you just touch me. I want to feel your fingers in me." Lagoona says.

"Okay." I say. This is just as great. I get to feel her insides. . . Her smooth, tight walls.

My hand goes to her pants, into them and her panties. First, I finger her nub, making her breathe heavily.

"Oh, that feels wonderful. . ." Lagoona trails.

I slip a finger into her, dying to hear her chant my name. Her walls are also wet and tight, surrounding my sole finger. It wiggled around in her, and then something tears.

"Ow!" Lagoona cries.

I quickly take my finger out of her, surveying the blood on my finger. I hurt her. . .

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Do you. . . bathroom?" I freak out, missing a few words.

Lagoona's eyes are tightly shut, and her body is curled into a ball. Her teeth are digging into her bottom lip, drawing blood. I wipe it away, worried. I've hurt Lagoona. . . She's bleeding because of me! I'm such a horrible monster? Why wasn't I gentle?

"Please tell me that you're all right!" I beg.

"I-I. . . It hurts." Lagoona chokes out. Her body is still curled. "It's starting to stop, though."

I am a bit relieved, but not completely. Lagoona is still hurt, and it's all my fault. I ruin everything! She probably thinks I'm as rough as Gil!

Her body begins to straighten out, but she lets out a grunt of pain.

"Is everything good up there?" I hear Clawdeen screech, from the floor.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" I call back.

Lagoona straightens the rest of her frail, slender body out. Her eyes are still shut tight, and I'm sure she still feels pain. Will it hurt this bad when I lose my virginity? Will Lagoona take it from me? I want her to, she deserves it. Not just because I took hers, but because she is. . . I can't explain it.

"I-I'm fine." Lagoona indicates, but it doesn't sound sincere. The pain is still evident in her voice.

I wrap my arms around Lagoona's body, whispers words of sorrow and regret. I hold her closely, yet gently.

"You deserved to be taken in a better way, by a better person." I sigh.

Lagoona's green eyes stare at me. They are filled with pain and. . . delight? Delightful pain? "Don't you dare say that, love. I wanted you to take me, and you did amazingly." Lagoona tries to comfort me, though she does sound heartfelt.

"I love you." I mutter.

"I love you, too." Lagoona says, then lightly kisses my forehead, moving ever so slightly.

I now have Lagoona to myself. I'll never let my Australian beauty go.

* * *

**Frankie and Lagoona have undying chemistry! On the show, they seem so fond of one another. I chose this pairing because Lagoona, in my opinion, is the most beautiful and natural of the Monster High ghouls. **

**Reviews would be absolutely appreciated! **


	2. Rights and Wrongs

**Sorry for such the late update; I've been so busy! The next update should come sooner.**

**By the way, I'd love to take prompts from some people. If you have no clue what a prompt is, then I'll let you know; a prompt is a request for one-shot that includes a pairing and scenario. The scenario can be a song lyric, quote, or anything. Prompt examples:**

_**Cleo/Deuce. You feel the burning in your body core, it's a feeling you can't ignore.**_

_**Draculaura/Clawd. Don't worry about what I'll become.**_

_**Clawdeen/Draculaura. You're wonderful, in a loathsome sort of way.**_

**So if you guys want to send me a prompt request, I'll be happy to write it! Any Monster High pairing is fine, as long as it's not male/male (not good with male/male).**

* * *

**Frankie Stein**

When I wake up, my arms are around Lagoona's fragile body.

She breathes softly as she sleeps, making her seem like the most adorable thing on the planet. And she is. She truly is, in my variously-colored eyes.

I carefully draw my arms back to my own body, not wanting to wake the beautiful ghoul. I do this successfully, then crank the lever next to my bed. The bed moves to the floor, still not awakening Lagoona.

I quietly get out of my bed, avoiding stepping on Clawdeen's and Draculaura's sleeping bodies.

I go straight to my kitchen, starting to make breakfast for my friends.

As I make smoothies for us all, I think about all the things that occurred last night. First, Lagoona and I kissed involuntarily. Then we kissed voluntarily. Then we moved on to more sexual things, and she's not a virgin anymore. Well, she's still pure, in my eyes.

"Frankie?" I turn to see Draculaura walk into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Her black and pink hair sticks out all over the place.

"Morning." I smile to her, and she grins back. "I'm making smoothies."

"Great!" she says. "Well, I'm gonna go get cleaned up, for breakfast."

With that, she stalks to my bathroom, yawning.

I wonder what time Lagoona will awaken. I miss her presence, but I won't wake her. She doesn't really need beauty sleep, seeing as she's already gorgeous enough, but I like to see her peacefully rest.

I finish making the smoothies, then carry them to my room. When I get into the room, I see that Lagoona's rustling awake. She looks at me and smiles warmly. Blushing, I smile back, walking over to her. I hand the beautiful ghoul a smoothie.

"Thanks, dear." she says warmly, sipping from it.

I look around my room, seeing that Clawdeen is still asleep. Draculaura must still be in my bathroom. The coast is clear.

I press my forehead to Lagoona's, whispering, "Are you all right?"

She nods slowly. "I just need to take a shower." Lagoona answers, then scans my room, probably making sure that we aren't being watched. Lagoona then kisses my lips, softly and briefly. The kiss is so short that I don't have time to kiss back.

"Draculaura's in the bathroom, she'll probably be out soon, though. You can use it whenever she comes out." I inform Lagoona, and she nods.

I kiss Lagoona on her nose, then walk to my dresser. I take out some clothes for the day.

Draculaura walks into the room, then Lagoona goes to the bathroom for her shower.

I wish so badly that I could join her. I wish that I could caress soap all over her slender body and wash her beautiful hair. The thought of Lagoona warms my body, electrocutes my bolts.

"What time is your dad picking you up, Draculaura?" I ask my vampire friend, who is covering her lips with lipgloss.

She smacks her lips before answering, "Well, Clawdeen's leaving with me, and probably around twelve."

"Oh, all right." I say, trying to sound saddened. But, really, I hope that Lagoona can stay longer than them, so we'll actually have time to talk.

Clawdeen starts to rustle awake, then she howls tiredly.

"Good morning, ghouls." she says groggily, running her hands through her messy hair.

"Morning." Draculaura and I reply.

Clawdeen gets up and starts to brush her hair. We all start to fix up our hair, put on our clothes for the day, and apply makeup. Draculaura's face isn't reflected in the mirror, and I've always wondered how she could still get her eyeshadow so perfectly. Clawdeen's makeup is beautiful. Her blush makes her dark cheeks even more radiant. Thinking about my two beautiful friends makes me think about my love: Lagoona.

Almost simultaneously, she walks into the room. Her outfit is fabulous; a sea green tank top, fish nets covering her upper chest, pink shorts, and pink, translucent high-heeled sandals. Her hair is in a thick, wet braid. Lagoona is unbelievably gorgeous, even without any makeup on, and that's a hard accomplishment!

"Good morning, lovelies." Lagoona smiles warmly.

"Morning, Goona." Clawdeen smiles back.

"Morning." Draculaura replies, still focused in the mirror, applying lipgloss.

We all then drink the smoothies I made, and Clawdeen and Draculaura begin to talk about how hot Heath Burns is. He is pretty attractive; burning red hair, nice complexion, muscular figure. . . But none of this compares to my Australian beauty, who is not very fond of Heath.

"He and Gil are friends. . ." Lagoona begins, but stops herself. I know that there's more to her story, but I don't want to ask until later.

The ghouls continue to gossip about different people from Monster High, occasionally shrieking, "Oh, he's so hot!"

Most of the reasons why I love Clawdeen and Draculaura is because of their wild, fun personalities. You never know what's going to escape from their mouthes. They are just boy-crazed, fun ghouls, and I adore them.

Clawdeen and Draculaura leave my home at twelve, just as Draculaura said. Lagoona and I wave them goodbye, then go back into my house.

"They are so lovely." Lagoona says.

"Yeah, they are really great." I agree. Who doesn't enjoy their company?

My living room grows quiet, so I motion for Lagoona to sit on the couch with me. We sit on the couch, awkwardly next to each other, our thighs and legs touching. I smile at Lagoona, then touch her blonde braid.

"You all right?" I ask, letting her braid fall back down her back. It soaks the back of her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still a little sore from last night, but it's all dandy." Lagoona smiles sincerely, then kisses my lips lightly.

One passionate kiss turns into another, then another. . . Soon enough, Lagoona is moving her body on top of mine, and I lay my body back on the soft sofa. She kisses me softly, yet needily. My hand travels up her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra.

Lagoona suddenly stops kissing me, then backs up from my body. "Maybe we shouldn't. . ." she begins, and I nod hastily.

"Yeah, my. . . dad. . . walk in." I'm skipping my words again, sitting back up. My cheeks are probably flushing with crimson and embarrassment. "So. . . what time are you leaving?" I ask awkwardly, playing with a piece of my hair.

Lagoona thinks for a moment, then answers, "In about an hour or two."

I nod, then grab her hand, standing up. "Come with me." I tell her, and she hesitantly gets up. I lead her downstairs, to my basement.

"Where are we going?" she asks quietly, tightening her grip on my hand.

"To my dad's laboratory, it's really neat." I explain to her. "You'll like it!"

She smiles as we continue down the stairs. When we get into the laboratory, Lagoona looks around in awe.

My father's lab is all glitz and glam (well, that's what I turned it into). There are control panels for walls, and the panels have beautifully colored buttons and maneuvers. The large lab is also filled with hospital beds, awaiting to be accompanied by a new creation.

"This is amazing, beautiful!" Lagoona breathes, admiring a sky blue button.

I smile at her, then go up to the button. I push it, then the ceiling transforms into a realistic motion-picture of a blue sky. The sky is accompanied by a bright sun, few clouds, and chirping birds. Lagoona looks at the picture, dazed by it's realism and beauty.

"Wow. . ." she says.

"I know." I say, walking over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her lightly. Lagoona lays her delicate head on my chest, and we stare at the fake sky. "It's almost as stunning as you."

"Frankie, you're too sweet." Lagoona mutters.

I smile to myself.

We watch the sky and listen to the birds for a few minutes longer, then change perspectives. I change the bright sky to a dark one. But it isn't completely dark, stars illuminate the sky, making it glow in the most luminous way.

Lagoona stares at the stars for a while, then looks into my eyes. She blinks a few times, then kisses my lips lustfully. Our lips move against one another, creating the strongest friction between the two of us. My whole body feels like it's being recharged.

"Lagoona. . ." I breathe, once we've broken from the kiss.

She smiles at me, then looks away. Her cheeks flush with guilt.

"Don't feel indifferent. You don't need to be insecure or anything, Goona." I reassure her, because it's more than the truth. It should be a commandment.

"It's not that. . ." she trails off. "I just feel like I'm cheating on. . . cheating on Gil." she says shamefully, completely turning her body away from mine.

I sigh, murmuring, "Don't feel bad. . . You're breaking up with him, right? You two are basically not dating anymore."

"I don't know if I'll have the guts for it, Frankie. I've never been scared of much in my life, but I'm scared of this. I-It just doesn't feel right." she is almost to the point of tears, and I turn her body back around to face me. "Are we even right for doing this?"

"I, um, yeah! I mean, it's your life. You do whatever feels right to you, and no one else!" I tell her, grabbing her hands. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Frankie, love, I really do. I'm just scared of society and. . . Gil." Lagoona trembles, burying her head into my chest.

"You don't have to tell him anytime soon. Wait until you're ready, or I can talk to him." I offer, rubbing her back.

"No, he's my responsibility." Lagoona sighs, picking her head up from my chest. Her green eyes look at me with thankfulness. "But thank you, love."

"Of course, Lagoona." I say.

We continue to hold each, then my front door rings. I sigh a little, knowing that it must be Lagoona's father or mother. I wish she didn't have to go. It's nice having the sweet beauty for company.

We both walk up the stairs, going onto the main floor. I give Lagoona a tepid smile being opening the front door. Standing there is a woman with scaly flesh that is orangish. Her hair is long and dark brown. She looks to be in her mid-thirties.

"Hey, Aunt Ursula!" Lagoona says cheerfully.

"Hey, doll." her aunt replies, then turns to me. "You must be Frankie! It's nice to meet you!"

I smile at her, giving the smile a little more enthusiasm than how I feel. We shake hands, and Lagoona runs to go get her bag. Her aunt and I just stand there, waiting for her. When Lagoona comes back with her bag, I try to put on a fake smile.

"I'll see you at school." I tell her, and she hugs me.

"All right, darling. Bye!" she says, obviously trying to disguise the pain in her tone, as well.

Lagoona and her aunt leave, and I watch as their fishbowl-like car drives away, leaving me to a somewhat lonely house. My father is still in the enormous house with me, but he can be anywhere. Our house is so big, we need to get intercoms to find one another.

For the rest of the day, I just hang around my house, repainting my nails, getting school clothes ready for tomorrow, and eating junk food.

* * *

The next day, I arrive at school wearing a black t-shirt covered by a hot pink tie. A black and pink plaid miniskirt matches it perfectly.

As soon as I step into the Monster High doors, I spot Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen, and Draculaura chatting in the hallway. I walk over to them, smiling. "Hey, ghouls!" I say joyfully, though I wonder where Lagoona is. Oh, I'm such a brain dead. Lagoona is, without a doubt, in the poolroom!

"Hello, Frankie." Cleo replies first, giving me an up-down look, examining my outfit for the day.

"Hey, Frankie!" Clawdeen and Draculaura smile, admiring my outfit.

"Your clothes are so fab." Clawdeen says.

"Oh, please. It looks kinda boyish if you ask me. Now, my outfit is fab." Cleo chimes in. Her words don't bug me too much, because everyone knows that this is the typical Cleo de Nile. It's a gimmick of her personality.

I look at Cleo's clothes, and, yes, they are fabulous. She wears a short tunic that is gold and light blue. It stops right below her hips, making it especially easy to look up. Not that I would want to, but half of the Monster High population does. Cleo's hair is in a long ponytail, shining in the hallway's light. Once again, makeup is caked onto Cleo's tanned face.

"You do look really nice, Cleo." I admit, smiling a little.

"I know." she answers coolly, then takes out a file to file her metallic nails.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Lagoona." I say, and Clawdeen and Draculaura nod.

Pacing to the poolroom, I run my fingers through my hair, untying any knot and fixing any hair that's out of place. Lagoona makes me worry about my appearance more than I already do! She makes any guy or ghoul want to look better.

When I get to the poolroom doors, I take a deep breath. I then open the doors. Lagoona is floating on her back, her eyes closed and body relaxed. I debate whether or not to bother her, she looks so peaceful. But as I take another step into the room, she notices me and smiles happily. My heart warms.

"Hey, dear!" Lagoona exclaims, swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Hi, Lagoona!" I smile back, kneeling at the edge of the pool. "How was your morning?"

"Pretty good." Lagoona says.

Her wet hair drips all over her face and upper body. Her bikini top is plastered to her scales, defining her hardened nipples. Lagoona is a goddess.

Lagoona reaches for my tie, softly saying, "This looks lovely on you, dear."

I smile, and Lagoona pulls my tie towards her, pulling my lips towards hers. Our kiss is full of fire and need, but this is not the place to fulfill those needy wants. I wish we were in the privacy of my room, on my bed. My body heats just thinking about Lagoona moaning angelically beneath me. While we are kissing, a flash comes from behind me, and I immediately stop. When I turn around, no one is there.

"Did you. . . see that?" I ask confusedly, my head darting from one side of the poolroom to the other.

"The flash? Yes. What could that have been?" Lagoona's voice is terrified. I can tell that she's still not comfortable with the secret relationship going on between us.

"I don't know." I admit cautiously.

Lagoona frowns, then lets go of my tie. It's wet where she held it, but I don't mind.

"Well, we better get ready for class." Lagoona says, hoisting her glistening body out of the pool. I follow her into the locker room. "We have our first class together, right, dear?" Lagoona asks, changing out of her bikini.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter, trying my best not to stare at her perfect body.

She blushes a little, then pulls on her turquoise shorts. Once she's totally dressed, we walk to our first class, barely making it on time.

The class is boring, being taught by a dead zombie. Lagoona and I give each other random smiles during the whole period, occasionally giggling. Ghoulia Yelps is the only student paying attention in the class, correctly solving every single algebra problem. Clawdeen and Draculaura are, not surprisingly, texting. Gil is in the class, too, but he sits far away from Lagoona. So, yeah, the class is totally boring and a waste of precious time.

When lunch approaches, I enter the cafeteria and turn heads. But this isn't like how I usually turn heads. No, the looks I'm getting now are far too different and. . . shocked than before. It's like I'm dying or something!

Then, out of the blue, Spectra Vondergeist appears in front of me, phone in hand. Her electric blue eyes are wide with pleasure. Spectra is the school's reporter; she gets the news, rumor or fact, and presents it the the Monster High student body. All her reports on people are hilarious, but cruel.

"Hey, Frankie, nice tie." Spectra's husky voice breathes, though it sounds more like an insult.

"Thanks. . ." I falter, curious about what she has on her mind. Then it hits me. Oh, no. . . No! No! No!

"It looked especially sexy while you and Lagoona were lip-locking!" she teases, showing me her phone screen. On the screen is a HD picture of Lagoona and I kissing, by the pool.

Everyone in the cafeteria starts laughing, pulling out their phones. My head darts from side to side, my eyes tearing up at my utter embarrassment. Not being able to take it anymore, I run to the bathroom. My hand detaches on the way there, but I don't care. I'll fetch it later.

Once I hit a bathroom stall, I throw up into a toilet, overcome by all the drama. How could I be so careless? I shouldn't have even tried to make a move on Lagoona here. Then I hear crying coming from another stall. _Great_, I think sarcastically.

"Lagoona. . ." I whisper, walking out of my stall.

"I-I want to be alone." Lagoona stutters, her voice so desperate that I back away from the stall.

"Just talk to me whenever you're ready." I beg longingly.

Lagoona cries harder, and I leave the bathroom. I doubt that she'll ever speak to me again. I've not only ruined my reputation, but I've ruined hers. Perfect, sweet, innocent Lagoona Blue's reputation is shattered, due to the boundaries of same-sex relationships.

Life sucks.

* * *

**Send in some prompts! In the writing mood.**


End file.
